Royal Mess III
by Lord Dakina
Summary: A third plotless lemon featuring Amy Rose, Sally Acorn and this time it also had Nicole and Mina Mongoose in it as well.


-  
Title: Royal Mess III.  
By Dakina.  
-

Characters: Amy x Sally, Sally x Mina, Amy X Mina, Sally x Nicole. Sally X Amy X Nicole.  
Type: Lemon. Contains: FxF FxFxF, yuri, deflowering, toys, spanking.

"You're a naughty girl Mina, spying on us like that."

"You'll have to be punished for it."

It had been a rather stupid idea she had gotten Mina mused within her mind as she lay on the bed before the two angry females looming over her trembling body, both of them smirking down at her as she tried to break the bonds around her wrists and ankles while pleading though her gag for mercy.

Each one of her attempts failing no matter how much she tried, but even as she knew it was futile to even try it, she had too escape as she felt a shiver go down her back at the expression on Amy's face as the pink lifted up a paddle and tapped it against her hand lightly.

But any hope of help from the other female where doomed from the start, as Mina saw Sally lift up one as well, and slowly advance on her as Amy had begun to toy with her hair.

Their intentions for them and her more then clear as they reached out and slowly rolled her over, leaving her cute skirt and panties covered butt to stick up into the air as one of them shoved a pillow in under he abdomen to keep her ass raised up as she protested against it.

Even as she pleaded with them, Mina felt her fear growing as her mind slipped back in time to go over the events that had led to her current, and most likely soon to be extremely painful problem.

-Flash Back-

She had barely sat foot back inside New Mobotropolis before she had heard the first rumors about them, and it hadn't been long before she had seen it with her own eyes as she had looked around for someone she knew to ask about it.

Her path towards Sonic's house had taken close to the palace, and as she was passing by a lump of trees, her eyes had spotted them both together, The princess Sally Acorn in her blue vest and boots, walking along one of the paths near the palace and next to her had been the pink hedgehog she had barely known besides the times she had been around Sonic.

As she had looked at them, something had become obvious to her, that some of the more darker rumors she had heard may just have been true after all, her eyes narrowing as she spotted the way Amy would look at Sally, the way their hands were clenched together and how Sally would rub her free hands against Amy's chin.

When the two females stopped, she had slipped further into the shadows in order to get a better look, her curiosity growing as she maneuvered into a better position to spy as she quietly parted a few low hanging tree branches in her way.

But what she had seen hadn't been what she had expected, for as her path of vision cleared she found herself treated to the sight of Amy Rose and Sally Acorn sharing a kiss, and not just a friendly or even girlfriend type kiss.

This was a full blown tongue wrestling, butt groping kiss with Sally even going as far as to lift up the back of Amy's dress to clearly show off that she had a hand down the front of Amy's panties.

She had only watched the scene for a few seconds when she noticed something else, that both Amy and Sally were staring in her direction with a grim expression on their faces.,

No doubt they had spotted her, which would explain the reason for Sally doing what she had done, it was meant to distract her from seeing something or someone else, as well as show off that thy were not scared of getting caught.

A fact that had her stand up and turn to leave the scene before they did more then just show off when everything became dark around her, her arms and leg getting immobilized before she could even react.

Her only clue as to what had happened came as she landed on her back, a soft partly computerized voice saying "I'm sorry." right next to her as she also heard the sound of foot steps approaching her.

"Such a naughty girl."

"Spying on us like that."

Those words had made her shiver as she felt two pair of hands pick her up, her breasts getting a soft groping by the one holding her by her shoulders in the process while a gag was shoved into her mouth by a third person.

"We should punish her for this."

"Oh we will my rose."

"Don't be too hard on her."

The muffled protests she had gotten out had been completely useless as they had simply carried off her struggling body amidst a shower of pinching and groping of her breasts and butt, leaving her to cry in anguish as they laughed down at her.  
She had no idea how long they had walked or even where they had walked too before she was tossed onto a bed, laughter clear in her ears as she was left there to her own thoughts for several minutes before the blindfold was yanked off ad her eyes were forced to close up from the glare of light hitting her.

The pain of her left ear getting pulled on made her roll over onto her back and face down two of her kidnappers, both of whom were smirking at her as they stood on either side of the bed.

Amy on her right, wearing only a bra with a garter belt and stockings, all of which were colored black, the pink hedgehog holding up the blind fold that had been around her head just a few seconds ago.

One her left, she found Sally decked out in a lacy pink Bustier and stockings, the princess still having her fingers tightly clamped around Mina's ear as she held up one hand with the index finger wagging. "You're a naughty girl Mina, spying on us like that."

On the other side, Amy giggled as she reached down and gave Mina a nipple twist, earning her a small cry from the mongoose. "You'll have to be punished for it." -Flash Back End-

Pulled back onto the present, Mina gave a series of muffled protest through her gag as she felt Amy reach down into her skirt, those nimble fingers of hers pulling her panties down to exposed her butt completely to them.

The act completed with a hand squeezing each of her butt cheeks in turn, leaving her to shiver as she soon felt each of hem take up a position on either side of her, laughing as she looked back to see Sally raise her paddle, just as Amy were doing on her side.

Then she had no choice but to wail into her gag as Sally laid down the first smack, her whole body rocking forward with the shock and pain, her pussy grinding itself into the tip of the pillow as she closed her eyes in humiliation.

"God one my princess." Letting the compliment fall, Amy giggled as she watched the skin below Mina's yellow fur turn a dark red color, her eyes narrowing in amusement and lust as she lifted up her own paddle and took aim, before bringing it down and earning herself another cry of pain from the young mongoose.

Across from the pink hedgehog, Sally laughed a soft laughter as she lifted her paddle again and laid a third smack down onto Mina, enjoying the way the girl struggled in her bonds. "Relax Mina, you know you like it."

On the bed, Mina really wanted to protest, the pain in her rear radiating through her body made her eyes release a small stream of tears as she felt a fourth blow land on her body, the humiliation growing as she found her pussy shivering, her pent up frustrations over never having the time to masturbate or even get herself shagged by her boyfriend on her world tour had left her rather needy and on edge sexually.

And now, lying on her belly with her ass exposed and getting a double teamed spanking, Mina Mongoose found herself getting slowly turned on, her mind screaming out as she looked back to see Sally and Amy grope her butt softly, laughing as they could clearly see her pussy starting to get wet.

"You think she's still a virgin?" Amy's words shot through Mina as her struggles increased, her back arcing as she felt someones fingers slide down to play with her pussy, her cries growing stronger as those invading digits found her clit.

And even as she felt it getting pinched drawing a muffle cry of pleasure out of her, Mina could still hear the next part spoken by Sally as she moved in to give Amy a kiss. "I don't know my rose, but if she is you can be sure that she won't be leaving this room as one."

At those words, Mina tripled her attempts to break free and escape, her tied up legs kicking upwards as she arced her back in order to get off the bed before she was deflowered by these two lesbian maniacs.

Her movements shocking the two other females for a seconds until Sally paddle smacked down onto Mina's butt again, causing the mongoose to stop moving as the paddle remained on her ass. "Well now, I guess that answered your question My Rose." The bed wobbling a bit as Sally rose up before walking over to the only table Mina could see. "And I'm guessing she's not yet ready to have one of us take it."

Still on the bed, Amy chuckled a bit as she ran her hand up Mina's back, stopping as she reached the back of Mina's shirt, her eyes half closed as she remember the night she lost her own cherry. "I don't see why she's scared, you did a fantastic job taking mine." Slowly parting the fabric a bit, Amy smiled as she found the zipper. "She should be glad to have you take hers as well."

"How kind of you to say so." Sally answered as she returned to the bed, nodding briefly at Amy before the pink hedgehog unzipped Mina's top, letting the fabric fall down onto the bed and revealing the mongoose's small pair of breasts. "No bra songbird? You must really want to get laid then."

Settling down on her side of the bed again, Sally lifted up her spoils and chuckled as she unrolled the wires before leaning down to slowly part Mina's ass cheeks. "And you will today, as soon as you're in the right mood."

Sally's words filled Mina's head as she felt something cold and slightly large get pushed into her asshole, followed a few seconds later by something going into her pussy. "Mhphh?"

Seeing as Mina tried to turn over, Amy acted as fast as she could and pulled up Mina's panties again. "bad Mina, Princess want you to feel good, so just let her finish her work." As she spoke, Amy looked down at Mina's purple panties before smirking a bit as she increased her pull on them, earning her a glare and cry from Mina as she gave the mongoose an atomic wedgie.

Watching it, Sally laughed as she watched Amy release the panties and roll over Mina, the top remaining on the bed as Mina's breasts were fully shown to the two lovers. "Now, this would have been easier with a bra, but i guess your top can do, Rose." Planting two pill shaped plastic items on Mina's nipples, Sally chuckled as Mina did her best to watch her work. "Relax Songbird, you'll know what these are soon enough"

As she removed her hands, Amy redid Mina's top, allowing Sally to adjust the two objects and the wires before she zipped it up completely, sitting back to watch as Sally lifted up two small controls. "Enjoy it Mina, I know we will."

Trying to voice a protest or even a question, Mina let out a small scream through her gag as Sally turned the two objects on her nipples on and causing them to vibrate as Mina shook hear head from side to side, that is, until she noticed Sally lift up the control for what she now knew were vibrators.

Her scream growing bigger as her pussy and ass were teased instantly, her eyes closing up as she felt her already slightly wet pussy respond as she felt her butt clench up, causing the vibrator to slide further into her behind as she shivered from the stimulus going through her body.

Sitting back, Sally clapped her hands together as she looked over at Amy, giving the pink hedgehog a soft smile before titling her head to the side as she gaze over her shoulder. "If you want to look Nicole, you can do it better in here."

Looking up from watching Mina struggle, Amy followed Sally gaze and blinked as she spotted Nicole standing in the shadows of the entrance, her eyes downcast as she slowly moved forward. "She's been watching us as well?"

"She been the only one to watch us." Sally muttered out as she sat down to observe Nicole as she refused to meet her gaze. "No surprising actually, she made this room for our little meetings after all." As she spoke, Sally had stood up and walked through the room to stand before Nicole with a naughty smile on her face. "Did you like what you see?"

Not rising her head at first, Nicole did a small start as her body felt the moment Sally embraced her, one finger lifting up her head as Sally claimed her lips in a kiss, leaving Amy to watch on in envy as she was reduced to toying with Mina's hair and wedgie.

Breaking off the kiss, Sally stared into Nicole's shocked eyes before slowly drawing her further into room, shooting off a quick look at Amy in the process. "Rose, why don't you keep Mina company, while I explore Nicole here." Dumping the Lynx onto the bed, Sally simply towered up over her as she watched the shocked Nicole look back at her. "Been keeping quite the secret from me haven't you?"

Sally spoke as she poked one of Nicole's ear, her eyes narrowed as she felt it bend like a real fleshy ear would instead of the usual hologram response she had seen in the past with her hand passing through it. "You're using the nanites to mimic a real body?"

Briefly looking to the side as she felt the bed move, Sally chuckled as she saw Amy releasing Mina's wedgie before picking the paddle again, Mina's protests getting overhead as Amy started lying down more blows to the mongoose's already abused behind while the pink hedgehog's fingers slid down to pinch Mina's clit as well.

"Do make sure you don't break her Amy." Sally spoke out as she lowered her own hands down to play with Nicole's ears as she lowered herself down to sit beside her computer in a almost real mobian form as she felt the lynx shivered below her. "Aw, don't worry, I won't spank you... yet." Pushing Nicole back before she could protests, Sally waste n time following behind and trapping her below her body. "So, mind if I see just how mobian like this body is?"

Trying to voice a protest lead nowhere as Nicole had to gasp when her dress was flipped up, exposing her panties covered pussy to Sally who chuckled as she simply pulled the pink garment down and set about her examination.

Sally's fingers running across the outside of her pussy had Nicole gasp loudly as she felt the systems of her body set to mimic nerve endings told her just how good Sally was, her head falling back into the silk sheets as she felt Sally toy with her clit briefly, before something warm, wet and flexible ran across her fur covered mound.

Rolling her head to the side, she found herself reflected in Mina's eyes as the mongoose had been rolled onto her own back, vibrators still teasing her pussy, ass and nipples as Amy had decided to mimic Sally and were currently busy abusing her songbird's pussy through her purple panties, edging Mina ever closer to an orgasm.

"Eyes front Nicole." The words spoken out as Sally moved from eating out Nicole to pinching her nipples, the princess grinning as Nicole gasped out loud and rose up a bit before falling back down again. "Oh, did you just come or was it just a warm up?" Teasing the lynx as she spoke, Sally pulled down on the top of Nicole's dress, freeing the two breasts under it before she sat about biting and sucking on them.

On the other side of the bed, Amy watched her princess and Nicole out of the corners of her eyes, her envy growing before she sat up and looked down at a panting Mina trying to moan through her gag. "Aw, little Mina looks like she wants to come." Smirking, Amy slowly reached down and found Mina's clit, her eyes locking onto Mina's as she gave it a pinch. "But I won't let you."

Turning off the vibrators, Amy simply lay on her stomach across Mina's lab, watching as the mongoose came down from her peak while the pink hedgehog toyed with the songbird's purple hair, her eyes half narrowed as she flicked the vibrators back on making Mina tremble one more as she shook her body. "I'll keep you there until you're ready."

Leaning down kiss Mina's stomach, Amy switched of the vibrators once more, before her fingers began to rub her fingers across Mina's pussy inside her panties, using her own skills to keep Mina on the edge. "I'll let you come Mina, when you beg me to pop your cherry?"

On the other side of the bed, Nicole were putting her own voice and freedom to good use as Sally had really gotten down to testing out that nanite body of hers, the lynx shivering as Sally nippled on a nipple where fingering her pussy, pressing her body ever closer to the first orgasm she had ever had, the still computer like part of her mumbling out about the stupidity of not trying to make sure she was really ready before revealing her little body project.

Sally for her part had to admit that this new boy of Nicole really were something else, it taste, felt and acted like the real things, which just spurred her on as she really wanted to see if it would let Nicole come just like a normal mobian's body could.

An answer that was soon to show itself as Nicole began to mutter and toss her head from side to side before screaming out loud, her legs almost closing up on Sally's head in the process, if sally hadn't been fast enough to prevent it, her eyes wide open as she watched the lynx crash down from cumming with a wicked smile on her face. "Not bad Nicole, you even managed to mimic regular love juices."

Rising up, she shot a quick look over to see Amy bringing Mina back to the brink again, the mongoose muttering into her gag until Sally removed it with a big smile on her face, holding her fingers to silence any protest from Mina before they were spoken. "Oh rose, you've learned a lot but you can hear it better without a gag."

"Let me go you..." The rest of Mina's words lost as the vibrators were turned back on and her nipples and clit were pinched at the same time, leaving Mina to gasp and mumbled as both Amy and Sally grinned down at her. "Why are you... doing this?"

Stuffing her fingers down into Mina's pussy through the soaked silk, letting the moisture seep into her fur. "Really Mina, we just want to have fun with you." Lifting the soaked finger sup, she planted them before Mina's mouth and dragging them across the lips before forcing them partly into the mongoose's mouth as she tried to push them back out with her tongue. "And you can't tell anyone about us having sex together if you're part of it."

Leaning down into Amy's back, Sally smirked as she ran her hand across those breasts she had gotten to know really well. "My rose, I heard you before and I want you to know one thing-" Kissing Amy's neck Sally chuckled as she left a hickey behind before joining Amy in getting Mina all hot and bothered before pulling back again and letting her grumble . "-I'll be looking forward to see you break in Mina."

Clapping her hands together, Sally reached out next and pulled Nicole back into the bed before she could escape, her naughty smile back in full force as she loomed in over the lynx while groping the other girls breasts as Nicole let out a loud moan. "We'll have a double deflowering tonight my Rose, Mina for you to enjoy and Nicole for me."

On her side, Amy giggled as she leaned into her princess, giving Mina her best naughty smile as she ran a finger down over the mongoose's mound, enjoying Mina's shivering as her fingers kept going up higher. "I'll be real gentle-." Her words followed by her fingers pulling down on the mongoose's panties as she dipped down to eat out that unspoiled pussy directly. "-And break you in softly."

"You want this right." Sally whispered out as she had Nicole on her back as the princess fingered the pussy of her new love toy, her smirk growing bigger as she felt Nicole responding by moaning louder. "I'll take that as a yes." Moving a bit, Sally grinned as she swept her legs in over Nicole chest, feeling more then seeing her lovers confusion as she now had Sally's pussy right before her face. "Now, return the favor Nicole and eat me out just as I'm going to do for you."

Below her, Nicole simply stared upwards as Sally lowered her hips, bringing her mound ever closer to her mouth as the princess began to eat out her pussy once again, the feeling of it flashing through her body as she moaned again and rose up a bit, her mouth bumping against her princess's treasure in the process.

The move making Sally jump a bit and burrow her own tongue further into Nicole's pussy, the movement making Nicole blink as she shivered in excitement, her mind barely able to keep track of the feelings and emotions as Sally kept eating her.

But, it was her princess, she had created this body after seeing her with Amy and hearing the joys and happiness, the lack of those things and a deep rooted curiosity of just haw far she could get towards becoming organic had brought her to this point. "Sally, I... Tank you." Reaching up with her hands as she shook in both fear and joy, Nicole slowly pulled Sally's hips down as she buried her mouth into her pussy, letting herself go into the moment and just experience it.

Above her, sally merely smiled as she felt Nicole let lose her tongue and mouth doing a good job, it wasn't perfect but even Amy hadn't been perfect at first and this was after all Nicole first time for everything. "Just a bit rougher Nicole, I can take it." pinching Nicole's clit as she spoke, Sally grinned as she felt her lover respond before lowering her mouth down to continue her job of getting Nicole to come again.

Next to the two lovers, Amy Rose had Mina hissing in frustration as she was brought to the brink and then left to cool down each time as Amy kept on teasing her songbird mercilessly, her smile never faltering even as Mina had tried to trap her head in order to make her come from getting eaten out.

The pink hedgehog lying on her stomach as she heard Mina breathing harshly. "You ready to be deflowered?" Lifting up her very own strap-on, Amy chuckled as she got quite the dirty look from Mina. "Oh, just keep on tricking yourself." Dipping her fingers into Mina's pussy, Amy smirked as Mina rose up a bit. "I know you want too."

"Noo..." Mina grunted out the word even as she felt her body protest again, her mind swimming as she briefly saw Amy attach the damn strap on, her mouth opening as she felt her pussy arc at the though of that thing getting showed into her. "I... I won't..."

Spreading her songbirds legs, Amy merely gave a pleasant smile before rubbing the strap on across Mina's mound in a slow teasing manner. "I'm sorry, what was that you said?"

Tossing her head back as the strap on hit her clit repeatedly, Mina cursed the pink hedgehog as she felt the damn vibrators turn on again, her body getting the full assault at once. "You... You won't let me..."

Flicking a nipple as she stopped rubbing her mongoose lover's pussy, Amy chuckled as she saw just how hard it was. "Really, all this resistance just for a one night deal?" Enjoying the way Mina stared in confusion, the pink hedgehog slowly adjusted the level of vibrations to a higher setting. "I'm not interested in my having own slave right now, and Sally's satisfied with me and Nicole by the looks of it."

"We just need you to keep quiet, but we didn't know how to." Sucking on one of those pink nipples as she finished talking, Amy planted her fingers in Mina's mouth when the songbird tried to talk to her about her last sentence. "We didn't know how to though, but then I had this thought, what if we got you to join us in bed."

Pulling up Mina until they were face to face, Amy merely grinned as she saw the lust in Mina's eyes. "I won't talk." Mina finished as she felt Amy toy with her back door, her body shuddering as she once more came closer to her peak only to be denied it again. "Please..."

Titling her head to the side, Amy chuckled as she could feel through her strap on that Mina was rubbing her mound across it of her own free will as she kept on moaning "You want me to fuck you, to pluck that cherry of yours?"

Blushing at that rather brutal question, Mina simply stared straight into Amy's eyes as she felt the pink hedgehog turn on the vibrators again, her body screaming out for release as she was pushed down onto her back, that strap on rubbing across her mercilessly as Amy pulled out the vibrator in her pussy. "Wha? Amy..."

Pinching Mina's clit as she smirked, Amy shook er head as she began to toy with that pussy again. "I only want to her you say one thing Mina, one thing." Licking her love toy, Amy grinned as Mina responded quite well. "So, what do you say?"

Hissing loudly, Mina narrowed her eyes as she felt her peak build up again, her pussy screaming for release as she felt fingers dance across her nipples mercilessly. "Amy..."

It didn't matter what she did, she knew she wouldn't leave the room a virgin, they could keep it up for as long as they would, and sooner or later she would get deflowered them regardless of her opinion, no, better to at least have some say in it. "Fine, use me Amy, fuck my pussy." Letting out the words, Mina grunted as she felt her heart beat a bit faster as she gave in. "Take my virginity and make me come!"

"Well..." Dragging it out, Amy merely smirked down at Mina as she watched the mongoose grumble back at her. "I'd do believe it wasn't enough, I want to you beg me for it."

Nearly breaking out into a loud angry burst of curses, Mina stiffed as she felt the tip of the strap-on part her pussy lips, Amy grinning at her as she dipped that, thing's, tip in and out of her slowly, the feeling added to the her already overcharged body had her last resistance crumble down as Mina felt hands grab her hips and lift up her lower body upwards. "Please Amy, just do it, please."

As Mina spoke, she was dimly aware of Nicole landing next to her, the lynx huffing as she found her hips lifted upwards as well, Sally having gotten to the point where she was more then ready to take her fun with Nicole to the next level. "Sally, please, be gentle."

Adjusting her strap-on, Sally smirked down at Nicole as she lifted up the lynx's hips, planting her strap-on right before that pussy she had tasted just a moment before. "Oh Nicole, I'll be gentle with you, a first." Looking briefly to the side, Sally's smile grew wider as she saw Amy getting ready to bang Mina as well. "Not bad Rose, you've improved these past weeks, soon, you'll be ready to have your own love slave."

"Thank you princess." Amy responded back before she shared a kiss with Sally briefly. "Shall we do it on three?"  
"Oh, by all mean yes my little rose." Sally responded as she turned back to focus on Nicole as Amy did the same with Mina. "Ready?"

"One." Sliding in gently, Both Amy and Sally felt their fuck toys stiff below them as they were stuffed vaginally for the first time.

"Two." Meeting the resistance inside both of them, both the pink hedgehog and the squirrel puled back slightly.

"Three!"

Twin cried of pleasure and pain erupted throughout the room as Mina and Nicole felt their pussies get stuffed completely, their flimsy hymens breaking as both Sally and Amy bottomed out in each of them.

Mina's head sinking back into a pillow as she did her best not to cry from the pain of her deflowering, her pussy shivered in delight and torment as Amy stopped moving forward, the pink hedgehog resting the base of the strap-on against Mina's pussy lips as she waited for the mongoose to adjust to her life as a woman. "Ahh."

Groping those breasts before her, Amy smiled as she felt Mina slowly relax below her, the mongoose's breathing getting slower and less hectic with each breath. "Welcome to adulthood Mina, now shall we finish deflowering you."

Next to them, Nicole's back had risen up from the bed from the nearly critical sensory overload going through her as she was deflowered, her mind swimming as she felt far more then she had expected from the plastic rod inside her love canal while Sally rested above her as she waited for Nicole to recover from the act of defloration. "Sally?"

Above her, Sally gave off a true smile as she felt Nicole's hands grab her own, the lynx shivering below her as Sally felt her relax again. "Nicole, You were and are beautiful." Kissing the right hand of the lynx, Sally felt her heart beat a bit faster as she felt Nicole bump her hips against her own in an request for her to continue the act of deflowering the lynx. "I think Nicole, That I might just love you."

"Sally." Nicole breathed out the name as she felt her owner pull back out of her for a bit, then slammed back into the lynx, driving her down into the bed with a loud squeal of pure lust and joy, the sound bringing a smile to Sally's face as she decided to give Nicole the full royal pounding.

Each of the downwards and upwards strokes sent Nicole into a deeper state of pleasure, her breathing becoming frantic as she felt Sally suckle on her left breast, while groping the right one, her eyes always locked into Nicole's own as she was fucking her senseless. "Sally, I... I..."

Lowering her hands to grab the lynx's hips, Sally smirked as she used her new hold to drive the strap on harder into Nicole, earning her a new frantic squeal from Nicole as the lynx rose up from the bed, her mouth wide open as she came right then and there, those smooth furred legs rising up up to pull Sally further into her body. "Aw, did you come again, my little slut."

Smirking as she kept on going, Sally grinned as she spotted the confused expression on Nicole's face as it slowly turned back into a horny expression as she kept on drilling her strap on into the lynx's pussy without mercy. "Now, let's see about getting you to cum again."

Next to them, Mina shivered as she felt another moan leave her mouth as her back dug into the madras as Amy pounded her body, the pink hedgehog showing no mercy as she kept on pushing the mongoose closer and closer to the moment in which she would come again, her eyes spotting Nicole as the lynx came.

Mina found her own voice as Amy grabbed her hips, holding on tightly too the bed sheet as she felt the pink hedgehog increasing her pace and strength much to the delight of Mina who couldn't do much then toss her head back as the pleasure became too much and she came, her scream filling the room as she proved to have much better lungs then Nicole.

Looking down at Mina with a laugh, Amy slowly toyed with the long purple hair as she watched Mina recover. "You're a bit loud there songbird, but I think I can get used to it." Pulling Mina up into a sitting position, Amy slid her arms around the mongoose's back as she began to thrust into Mina once again. "Now, let me hear you squeal in pleasure again."

Next to them, Sally frowned as she noticed Nicole's eyes growing distant. "Is there something wrong?"

Sighing, Nicole reached up and pulled Sally down into a deep kiss, doing her best to suppress the need to moan from feeling the strap on moving around inside her pussy. "I have to go now, Rotor has requested my presence in freedom HQ." Seeing Sally's questioning look, Nicole sighed again as she reached down and groped the princess's ass. "This body requires a lot of my full concentration to use, more then I have if I have to help Rotor."

Kissing Nicole briefly as she watched the eyes dim, Sally pulled out of the body below her as she released her hold on the hips and butt of her new lover and fuck toy. "I understand, just come back again when you can Nicole."

Settling down Sally pushed down her need to scream in frustration over losing her plaything and lover just as it was getting good, then her eyes turned to the side and spotted Mina, or rather, Mina's backside as the mongoose were busy getting fucked by Amy, while riding the pink hedgehog who were sitting on her heels while kneeling. "Yes, I'll wait for you Nicole, but until you come back."

Looking down at her strap on, Sally nodded briefly as she checked to make sure it was slick enough, her fingers briefly gathering up some more from Nicole's prone body. "Oh Rose, be a dear and open up the backdoor for me."

Still fucking Mina, Amy blinked as the voice of her princess reached her, making her narrowed her eyes briefly as she felt Mina stiffen with shock as her hands dug into her own back. "Of course my princess." Shifting her hands, Amy shivered as she slowly spread open Mina's backdoor while pulling out the vibrator, feeling a bit jealous as she knew Mina were about to get her ass deflowered, while she, the first chosen slave were still only deflowered in her pussy. "It's open now."

"No, wait." Moving in an attempt to escape the approaching strap on, Mina felt Amy increase her hold on her, as Sally slid a finger into her ass, slowly using it to loosen up her backdoor while applying some lubricant in the form of pussy juice from Nicole. "Not in there."

Smirking as she took over from Amy, Sally chuckled as she gently began to push the strap on into the second hole while Amy began to toy with Mina's tits through her shirt, the mongoose giving a off a mixture of pain filled cries and lusty moans as Sally kept sliding into the mongoose, then pulling out a bit before moving a bit further into her. "Come now Mina, you must have know we would both use you tonight."

"Not..." Feeling the moment Sally hit her bottom, Mina let out a large gasp as she felt Amy push unto her well, letting the mongoose experience the first time she was ever stuffed in both the pussy and ass as a hand were holding her around the stomach, with a second one rubbing her clit and pussy around the strap-on there, while Amy's hands were molesting her breasts. "Not at the same time?"

Still kneeling while holding the songbird, Amy fell back into her place as the slave in their relationship as Sally took control of the evening fun , the pink hedgehog even pulling back out a bit of that deflowered pussy in order to wait for her princess order to begin screaming the mongoose again.

In the meantime as she waited, she focused on getting Mina's shirt out of the way in order to expose the two breasts and vibrators hidden underneath the material, her mouth watering as she pulled the material up and free those two orbs, their nipples standing straight up and begging her to lean in and suck on them.

Mina's protests fading a bit as Amy set about exploring her breasts once more, making Mina move for the first time in order to press Amy further into her tits, moaning as Amy lifting up a finger and pinched the nipple she wasn't 't sucking on.

Behind the mongoose, Sally had finally gotten the strap on long enough into the ass of her new fuck toy to finally begin anally screwing the young mongoose. "Ready Songbird?"

Amy looked up at the words with a grin as she released the nipples and moved to hold onto Mina's butt, feeling the tremble going through the songbird as she shifted a bit and slid the strap-on further into her fuck toys pussy, her eyes following Mina's eyes as they shifted to face her. "Time for a mongoose sandwich."

Screams of pleasure erupted fourth from Mina as she were stuffed up both virginally and anally at once, Sally and Amy sliding thier strap-ons into her in a frantic pace while all she could do was toss her head back and let out her screams.

Before her, Amy chuckled as she leaned down to suck on a breast, her eyes half closed as she did her best to match the pace of her princess in this little double team up.

On the other side, Sally were openly watching her first slave, a soft smile on her face as she did Mina anally, the mongoose shivering as she was getting close to coming again. "My Rose?"

Loking uo from Mina's breast as her princess called for her, Amy did her best to smile as she found Sally looking intently at her, one of Sally's hands trailing a finger up her stomach as the squille watched her. "Yes, my princess?"

"I've been thinking." Sally started as she shifted part of her attention back to Mina, the mongoose frantic breathing growing faster as she titled her head back once more as Amy picked up the pace on her end. "How about I take your anal cherry tomorrow."

The word sent a shiver through Amy as she felt her pussy and ass hole clench up at the thought. "I would be honored to have you claim my last hole, my princess." lowering her head as she spoke, the pink hedgehog nearly froze as she felt Mina's grab her shoulder before she was pulled into the mongoose busom.

Between the princess and the rose, Mina couldn't hold it back any longer as her head were tossed back, her lungs emptying themselves as she screamed in pleasure while her pussy and ass clamped down onto the strap-on's inside of her.

Her body shaking, Mina just couldn't take it anymore, the completely bizarre night, her deflowering and now this double fucking had her mond completely exhausted, and so, with this last orgasm, Mina simply blacked out, her body growing lax as Sally caught her.

Pulling out of the mongoose, Amy blinked as she watched her get lowered onto the bed. "She passed out?"  
"Good." Sally muttered out as she ran a finger down over Mina's body, picking up some juice from the pussy to lick of her digits. "If she stays that way long enough, she may think this was all a dream of hers."

Lookingto teh side as she removed her now, filthy strap-on, Sally smirked as she watched Amy do the same to her own strap-on, that cute little pink bubble butt right befpre her. "Now, I think we're almost done here." Reaching up as she spoke, Sally pulled Amy down into her arms, removing the pink hedgehog's strap-on from her hands. "I just need to bang you to complete my little trio of sluts for the night."

Shoving Amy down until she was lying on her back, Sally looked at her little rose as she attached Amy's strap-on to her own body. "Give me a big sqeeael when you come."

Amy mouth opening wide as she was impale at last herself, her princess wasting no time in giving her the rough shagging she had been wanting for half the night, her back sinking into the bed with each stroke as her already warmed up and eager mound rushed towards her first orgasm of the night.

Her own scream of pleasure filling hthe room minutes later as she arc back up from the bed, her eyes closed from the sheer pleasure as her princess pinched her nipples while ramming the strap-on all the way into her pussy.

-  
The end.  
-


End file.
